The Poser
by AokoWilliams
Summary: Kaito KID is disguised as Shinichi in the case of the Magician of the Silver Sky, but what happens when Kaito goes a little overboard! Suddenly, Ran knows something that even Kudo Shinichi didn't recall!


Detective Conan- The Poser

Pairing: Shinichi and Ran (Kaito Kid does make an appearance, though)

Genre: Romance/Humor

Rating:PG

Disclaimer: Blah, Blah, Blah, I do not own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito (WAHHHHHHHH!!!!!)

Summary: Kaito KID is disguised as Shinichi in the case of the Magician of the Silver Sky, but what happens when Kaito goes a little overboard! Suddenly, Ran knows something that even Kudo Shinichi didn't recall!

The Poser

By: Aoko Williams

"We've brought in someone to help with the case. Let him in guys..." Inspector Nakamori said, annoyed.

Slowly a figure that looked oh so familiar stepped into the room, and Conan was faced by what looked like himself, except his normal self. Before anyone could catch a breath, Conan shouted, "That isn't Shinichi-nii-chan!"

Inspector Nakamori sneered and went to rip "Shinichi's" mask off, but to his surprise, there was no mask to pull. Conan stared shocked, but whispered to Ai, "It must be because KID looks like me..."

"That or you're the fake..." Ai said with an "innocent" smile.

"Oi, Oi!" Conan mumbled, annoyed.

As Ran, Sonoko, Conan, "Shinichi", and the rest of the group left the room, Ran grabbed "Shinichi's" arm and asked, "Hey, why didn't you tell me you would be coming back for a little while!?"

"Oh, sorry. I just wanted to see your cute face when I surprised you, Ran" "Shinichi" said, smiling, "Hey, there's an observation floor above, wanna go look?"

Conan stood there annoyed, and glared at Kaito KID.

"I-I don't know..." Ran said, hesitantly.

"Go ahead, Ran!" Sonoko said, smiling.

"But what about Conan?" Ran asked.

"I'll watch him. Go on." Sonoko encouraged.

Conan would not stand for this, though. He ran up to Ran, tugged on her shirt, and in a childish, annoying voice, begged, "I wanna go! I wanna go! Please! Please! Ran-nee-chan, please let me go with you! I wanna go!!!"

"You can't go, brat!" Sonoko said, trying to shoo the detective away.

"B-but... but!"

"Oh, it's OK. Sure Conan can come. All you guys can come if you want. Is that OK, Shinichi?" Ran asked.

"Yah, the more the merrier..." "Shinichi" said, sneering at Conan.

Conan then went into a childish, happy dance of how excited he was to go... On the inside he was glaring at KID and think there was no way he'd leave Ran alone with that darn thief! Ayumi, Genta, and Mitsuhiko simply stared annoyed at Conan's schizophrenic act in front of Ran-nee-chan. Kogoro went to help Inspector Megure and show off his detective skills to Nakamori...

Down at the observation floor, Conan was cautiously watching KID and especially keeping an eye on his precious Ran-nee-chan. KID was smiling and decided to pull Ran aside.

"Hey, Ran, it's been a while." "Shinichi" said, smiling at her.

"I know, since you are always leaving on some stupid case..." Ran said, pretending to be angry at him.

"I know, and if I weren't so dumb, I'd stay right here with the most beautiful girl in the world..." "Shinichi" said, smiling at Ran.

Ran blushed bright red... Conan looked shocked at KID. KID turned to look at Conan and winked evilly. Conan got even more angry and was ready to aim a soccer ball at KID's head, when KID crossed the line. Conan had no control as he watched the love of his life get kissed passionately on the lips by his arch rival Kaito KID!?!?!?!?!?! Ran stood frozen. Conan twisted the dials on his shoes and was ready to kick, when Ran slapped "Shinichi" across the face!?! Conan looked shocked. KID was even more surprised.

"R-Ran, what was that for!?!" "Shinichi" asked, shocked.

"You aren't Shinichi! Stop pretending, you impostor!" Ran said, backing away.

"WHAT!?!?!" Both Shinichi (Conan) and KID shouted, shocked.

"B-but, I'm not wearing a mask. It's me, Ran..." KID said, shocked.

"No, you are not! I know for sure that you aren't!" Ran shouted.

"How!?!" KID shouted.

Conan was just as curious. Then, Ran said a shocking thing...

"Th-that kiss! That's how I know... Sh-Shinichi kisses differently..." Ran mumbled, blushing.

"WHAT!?!?!?!" KID, Shinichi (Conan), Sonoko, Ayumi, Genta, Mitsuhiko, Ai (she was only partly shocked), and Kogoro (Where'd her come from?) all shouted in unison.

"W-well... WAIT A MINUTE!!! Dad, where'd you come from!?" Ran asked, confused.

"I felt my 'father-desires-to-kill-Shinichi" senses tingling in the distant... plus, I heard the words 'Shinichi' and 'kiss' in the same sentence..." Kogoro mumbled, looking at all the people sweat-dropping.

"Anyways... W-well, it was in my Sophomore year and it was an accident... I don't think Shinichi even remembers it or knows it was me, but... I was passing through the halls when I ran straight into Shinichi and unconsciously his lips as well... I... I know the kiss and this impostor's attack was totally different!" Ran said, blushing.

Everyone (well, except Ai) stood shocked, including Shinichi himself (the real one). Shinichi blushed bright red and thought to himself 'THAT WAS RAN!?!?!?!?!?! AHHHHHH!!!! I thought I had ran into some random girl! Before I opened my eyes, she had ran away!'

Ran blushed remembering Shinichi's kiss, her first kiss...

Suddenly, Shinichi (KID) disappeared into thin air. Next, Kogoro glared at Conan.

"Wh-what's wrong, Kogoro!?!" Conan squeaked as Kogoro approached.

"Dad, what are you doing!?!" Ran shouted.

"I don't know why, but I have the sudden urge to use my "kill-Shinichi-for-getting-too-comfortable-to-Ran-shoulder-arm-throw" on this brat!" Kogoro said, getting even closer the the pint-sized detective.

Shinichi squealed like a girl (since his voice is played by a girl) and ran full speed towards the stairs.

"Dad! Stop it!" Ran shouted, chasing her father.

"I can't control this urge! Must attack Shinichi!" Kogoro shouted, chasing poor Conan/Shinichi.

"Dad, that's not Shinichi! That's Conan!" Ran shouted.

"So what, he's practically an identical mini-me of Shinichi! He'll work just as fine!" Kogoro shouted, running after Conan, who was currently running around the observation floor like a chicken with his head cut off.

"Dang it, Dad! STOP!" Ran shouted.

'God, please, stop being so evil to me!!!' Conan thought to himself and he frantically searched for an exit.

"Edogawa, you idiot... think of a certain watch..." Ai reminded, annoyed.

Conan ran to a closet and finally shot the dim-witted detective in the neck. Conan relaxed and ran away. When Ran asked where her father was, Conan said he decided to take a nap.

And everyone lived happily ever after, except for: Ai and Conan's situation, Ran's sexually harassment, KID leaving empty-handed, Ayumi not getting a kiss from Conan like she wanted, Kogoro waking up in a closet, KID leaving empty-handed, some lady that got poisoned on a plane, some dude getting chased because he was put in a KID costume by KID, KID leaving empty-handed, Ran having to land a plane, Ran fainting, Sonoko being ignored as she had fainted as well, Ran being sexually harassed two more times by KID (once on the plane and once off of it), KID leaving empty-handed, and did I mention KID leaving empty-handed??? Well, wait it sounds like nobody lived happily ever after... yet. Well, at least Shinichi knows that he did kiss Ran as himself... Later!

The End

Author: LOLZ!!!! I loved writing this and I hope you guys think it's funny. Please review!


End file.
